User talk:Boidoh
Important Change start date of traffic pages to tomorrow. -- 13:59, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Trading with Gauntlets and Mantles Banners Boidoh, I wrote to you in my talk page about the Gauntlets and Mantles Banners trade. I got some and I did send you a friend request. For more information look up the message I sent back on my talk page. Samdo994 (talk) 11:29, 13 June 2009 (UTC) welcome welcome boidoh I am glad to see you again here-- 17:23, 13 June 2009 (UTC) elementals hey are you going to buy the elementals from my shop?-- 19:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah 19:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) respond on my shop talk then plz :)User_talk:K-99990/The Noob's Shop -- 19:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC) my last words whit you :you are BANNED in anything that have to due whit me.-- 22:10, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well. Same thing with you. And also i think you are trying to say "You Are BANNED with everything that involves me." 00:22, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :sorry about that I was very tired for a project and angry whit my sister and whit you I feel terrible you not are banned.-- 02:01, 16 June 2009 (UTC) RfA I will never do another RfA because i made a wiki and those so called "Admin Powers" are so called in my world "Lame". Seriously boring. 00:43, 17 June 2009 (UTC) and I need to know about what you think about it?-- 01:22, 17 June 2009 (UTC) See when you go on a user page on the left there is a button that says ban user. And to protect a page press the protect button at the top. All u can do is ban and protect. Boring i dont know why they say it is awesome and useful. More like lame and useless. 01:33, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I'm still what to be admin.-- 01:35, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Wanna be admin on my LEGO Technic Wiki?? 23:40, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Banners? Boidoh, do you still want these gauntlets and mantles banners? I got some and i wrote you here and at my talk page a message. Please reply. 12:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah i still want them. I just need to delete a few friends. My list is full. 23:10, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hey i have got a stock of my own banners if you are interested?-- 23:51, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, I have sent you a friend request. Say how many you from me (IF you want to buy from me) you want and i'll see if i can get them. Do you got any valuable Items in your or in my rank? 17:35, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Trade discussion Hey heres a deal i only have 8 House of victory banners so you can have them for only 10 easy rank 2 beavers. Deal Oh and if you do buy this add you're name to the customer list on my market.-- 13:21, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ?? How many fairy dust do you want?? --[[User:joeman200| joeman200 ''']][[User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades| store ]][[User Talk:joeman200| Talk ]] go look @ my page 15:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC) --[[User:joeman200| 'joeman200 ']][[User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades| store ]][[User Talk:joeman200| Talk ]] go look @ my page 15:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I'll give you 20 thats 40 clicks on my page deal --[[User:joeman200| 'joeman200 ']][[User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades| store ]][[User Talk:joeman200| Talk ]] go look @ my page 19:29, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Ok.Which module?-- 08:55, 17 July 2009 (UTC) gif file you can due it better than that.-- 21:45, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I can try and fix it. Never mind. Can't do it. I cant but I don't gave gif-- 00:45, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Clicks You still owe me 7 clicks on one of my club modules. Also, you are copying my membership idea. 23:52, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! nice doing business with you :) 23:53, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Award '''For outstanding loyalty to the Alpha Store, Boidoh has been awarded this Loyal Customer Award! Congratulations! Put this Award on your page as if it were a Barnstar! You get this for being on of the first 5 customers of the Alpha Store. Thank You! 01:06, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Warning Boidoh, you have until June 23 to pay up your items/clicks for your purchase of my 2 space fuel cells from the Hypnotic Mart. If you do not pay on time, you will be banned from the Hypnotic Mart. Please notify me on my talk page when you have paid the price. Thank you.-- 18:24, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi Boidoh, :Several users are unhappy with your actions in general, such as your inability to pay up your share during a deal; or blatantly copying their code without permission, and then calling it yours. :Please, can you get yourself up to scratch, and stop lying to people. Otherwise, I may be forced to take measures against you: this I really don't want to do, as you're an active member of this Wiki, and a friend of mine. 20:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, this has all been discussed on IRC. To summarise: #Boidoh has resolved the dispute with Troyl R.E the pikeman. #Boidoh has mailed Legoboydrew the Thornax on the deal. #Boidoh has promised me he's going to stop copying code without first asking on the author's talkpage. 21:37, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for entering the User:skipper733/Hive -- 00:22, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Sure thing In fact you choose any rank 8 trade you have and tell me about it on my talk page!-- 00:28, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I mean any rank 8 trade you have available in you're shop.-- 13:24, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Destructoid Prize Chain Discussion I have started a conversation on the talk page about the "Prize Chain" in the Destructoid Arcade Game article. It is currently heading towards removing the Prize Chain from the article. This is a friendly note that you should chime into the conversation soon if you believe it has merit. Talk:Destructoid Arcade Game. 20:47, 23 June 2009 (UTC) PRIZE you win a prize for being one of the first three people to join the HIVE! (just befriend me on MLN)-- 21:13, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry I have no knight I'll give you a catapult instead long live house of mantles!!!-- 02:50, 24 June 2009 (UTC) DONE!!! you have got the CATAPULT-- 20:00, 24 June 2009 (UTC) MLN HQ Hi, I am writing to say about the rules. Some are a bit harsh like if you ask to be a mod then you're banned for 1 year. Fine ill change it to 1 month. 13:26, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Weird re: I no! you know what's weirder , I befriended one drone named drone7133 And then suddenly they all befriended me the next day!!!-- 22:32, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Setting Here is the setting for the movie send it to mackmoron aswell file The File:Lfh101-0000-xx-11-1.jpg will be deleted after 5 days of no use.-- 01:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Hey, congatulations to Rank 5! You did it! 11:36, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I will I will be friends with you on club penguin I'll be @ the coffee shop in 5 minuets (8:06) -- 15:01, 4 July 2009 (UTC) My severer is snow fort -- 15:03, 4 July 2009 (UTC) kk. 15:10, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ok I'm in snow fort coffee shop-- 15:14, 4 July 2009 (UTC) RE: I will good and for that game my computer froze -- 15:34, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Lets go t server klondike at the Light house. 15:49, 4 July 2009 (UTC) 4th of july User:German77/test|Boidoh-- 16:13, 4 July 2009 (UTC) HAPPY 4TH OF JULY? >:( I DONT CELEBRATE THAT. 16:15, 4 July 2009 (UTC) IRC When you get the chance I want to talk to you. About admin. 21:17, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Im on it now. 21:25, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Sig in Traffic Can you sig in my traffic please.-- 15:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry, The page wont load. And also i dont do traffic anymore. 15:51, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Okay... well then Please visit my market.-- 23:41, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Avatar removal I am sorry to say that I have removed your avatar for copyright reasons. Images copied from Club Penguin are not licensed properly to fit Wikia. 17:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Which one. The one with the giveaway. If its that i would have asked u to delete it anyways. 23:08, 8 July 2009 (UTC) -- 00:55, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::No, the Wikia avatar that appears next to blog comments. 23:21, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh 23:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Attachment It is not proven that Attachment is an LU Networker yet, just look at his friends. Please stop making counter-productive edits. 21:40, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Weird. I was going talk about the same thing. Well how on Attachment page it has the LU template thingy. 21:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Tickets Could i buy 2 tickets to your show?-- 01:17, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Me buy 2 too. :) 01:20, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, 40 clicks for two tickets. If you want to share them please notify me to who.... Click on any module. 20:06, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I gave u the 40 clix by: 1. 28 clix to ur lego club mod rank 1 2. 12 clix to ur may pop purple popper! Please give one ticket to me and Leinardosmith for being a good buddy!-- 08:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Nails Hey I noticed you need nails in your info box I have more than 250 nails and will sell them for 2 clicks a nail. Sound good? -- 22:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Farewell Farewell boidoh! R.I.P. we will miss u!-- 05:13, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Before you go can you send the sapphires to me so i can send you that rabbit.-- 00:04, 27 July 2009 (UTC) And here is your long awaited award for winning the bee contest on my page. -- 01:04, 27 July 2009 (UTC) file File:Giveaway.PNG is unused after 5 days will be deleted.-- 17:47, 28 July 2009 (UTC) u do realise boidoh has quit mln and mlnw-- 08:00, 31 July 2009 (UTC) did mm11 tell u that. Well the main reason i quit both is i found smething cooler. when my sister found it when i was 8. Neopets. Troyl joined it too but he hasnt gone on it for a week for the month he has been on it. The second reason MM11 IS EVIL. 16:07, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :MM is evil? Ok.... That isn't very nice. 16:10, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well at least he isn't EVIL. He just evil which is just a term.-- 16:12, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::She? 16:18, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Huh oh yeah!! whoops!! why did I type the S!-- 16:20, 21 August 2009 (UTC) show!! and my new wordpress. well i quit. u may already know that.... any ways the clicks from the show tickets every one purchased is returned. The show will be available to every one. A Cool Sneak Peak Will be in October. The Show will be released in april 2010... Cause im awaiting the Thunder Driller. Every episode is now change to something cooler. And the show will be renamed to LEGO Adventures. The sneak peak is about a drill trying to break through to a city that was kept safe from evil bionicles for YEAR EVEN DECADES WELL FOREVER.. Well the drill broke down when it got in contact with the wall.. Well the Bionicles stole the drill from the power miners. The power miners lived in the city so they brang the rock wrecker to the outer wall to break down the drill.. THIS WILL BE MY LAST VISIT HERE... and if u like neopets go to my new blog at http://bngneo.wordpress.com/ 16:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Goodbye boidoh.-- 16:17, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Yes Goodbye! *Sobbing* *Change of atitude* May I have your mln account? -- 22:45, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :he wont give it to any1. IRC? Nice attack on the IRC: 17:08 Boidoh|Busy n=chatzill@200.32.222.30 has joined #mlnw 17:09 troyl here 17:09 nope bye for anothger summer... :) 17:09 LOSERS 17:09 Boidoh|Busy n=chatzill@200.32.222.30 has quit Quit Consider yourself banned. 23:12, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the apology, consider yourself unbanned. 23:44, September 22, 2009 (UTC) TT I am all out of pipes and gypsums sorry for the inconvenience and for that you get: -- 01:42, December 31, 2009 (UTC) For the rank 5 starter pack Like I said I am really out of pipes and gypsums, Why not take a look at my block click deals (BCD) that will give me some pipes and you some pipes. You can get it without the 100 clicks and you would get 10 clicks off-- 15:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC) user I'm just joeman200, -- 15:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- Ok ready how many click do you want to do this for?-- 15:56, December 31, 2009 (UTC) 50 clicks.. 15:57, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ok block all your friends (not me) and put out your mods. I have done the same to you! I will click your page 50 times and you can click mine 50 times thanks-- 15:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) and including the discount just pay me 47 clicks or something-- 16:01, December 31, 2009 (UTC) done.. 16:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) hello any one home? Click my mods and put out yours-- 16:14, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I got no gypsum and no pipes... :( 16:18, December 31, 2009 (UTC) If you want to click my page more go ahead I will click your page and send you a gypsum (if I get it) but if I get 2 I get to keep one deal?-- 16:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC) k.. i only have a pet golem mod.. no water bug. i might get a water bug. 16:22, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Are u clicking?? I got a water bug. 16:31, December 31, 2009 (UTC) did not click your water bug but I got 4 gypsum so instead of sending you 1 I'll send you 2!!!!!!!!-- 16:38, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ty. and how are u so lucky. 16:49, December 31, 2009 (UTC) when your my rank you have 84 clicks and I used 74 (also your Pet Golem Module is well behaved!)-- 16:50, December 31, 2009 (UTC) when you are done giving me the clicks tell me and i will send you the items -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 00:33, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Your store Your store is quite good-Is it still active? 03:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Please come back Hello, please come back to the MLN Wiki. It hasn't been the same after you, and so many other people left. I am trying to get people back here and editing again, so that we can once again have a team of experienced, active editors who work to make MLNW the best MLN reference out there. There are many amazing things around the corner for us here at the wiki, including promoting articles to good and featured status, a MLNW forum, official store employment opportunities and more. You are also welcome to re-open your personal store, upload your personal images, and more. Please come back, we all miss you, and really hope to see you again! 21:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Can I have the rank 1-3 deal for 30 clicks? Thanks alot!